Do You Forget My Birthday, Sakura?
by HanRiver
Summary: Sasuke yang melupakan ulang tahunnya dan Sakura yang menunggu dengan antusias itu sudah biasa. Namun kali ini berbeda. Bagaimana jika Sasuke yang mengingat ulang tahunnya, dan Sakura yang melupakannya?/For Sasuke's birthday/Bad diction, ooc, and etc/ RnR? :D


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**A headcanon fanfiction dedicated for Uchiha Sasuke's birthday**

**.**

**Do You Forget My Birthday, Sakura? © Hany-chan DHA E3**

**.**

Sasuke yang melupakan ulang tahunnya, dan Sakura yang menunggu dengan antusias itu sudah biasa. Namun kali ini berbeda. Bagaimana jika Sasuke yang mengingat ulang tahunnya, dan Sakura yang melupakannya?

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke mempercepat lompatannya pada setiap ranting pohon yang ia hinggapi. Langit sudah mulai gelap, pertanda bahwa telah terjadi pergantian antara bulan dan matahari. Pria yang telah menikah dua tahun yang lalu itu menatap lurus ke depan, _onyx_ kelam miliknya dapat melihat gerbang Konoha yang senantiasa menyambut dirinya saat pulang dari misinya. Sasuke kali ini melompat ke tanah dan berjalan dengan santai ke pintu gerbang. Penjaga gerbang tersebut menyapanya dengan hangat dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tak jelas dari si Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Setelah menginjakkan kakinya di desa yang telah dikhianatinya, ia tak langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju distrik kediamannnya ; melainkan menuju rumah sakit tempat istrinya bekerja. Dari kejauhan, pria itu dapat melihat istrinya sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto seraya mencatat sesuatu. Sasuke menggerling tak suka, meskipun Naruto sudah merelakan Sasuke bersama dengan Sakura, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pemuda itu -Naruto- sempat menaruh perasaan pada istri _pink_-nya.

Sasuke terus melangkah mendekati mereka dengan raut wajah dingin yang terkesan menakutkan. Naruto dan Sakura sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan mantan _missing-nin_ tersebut, sampai Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu istrinya yang membuat istrinya terlonjak kaget.

"Ah! Sasuke-_kun_! Kau mengagetkanku!" Sakura tersenyum lembut saat menyadari siapa yang menepuk bahunya. "Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sakura masih menampilkan senyuman yang dapat meluluhkan hati para lelaki –bahkan seorang Uchiha dingin seperti Sasuke sekalipun.

Butuh waktu lama sampai Sasuke membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. "Baru saja," katanya tanpa memandang istrinya. Iris kelamnya masih setia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam bak elang yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Mengerti akan situasi, Naruto cengengesan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayolah Teme~, aku hanya mengobrol tentang masalah rumah sakit saja," ujar Naruto dengan nada merengek yang membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, istrinya –Sakura- hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyanya polos. Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura dan malah menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu, yang tentu saja disambut raut wajah heran dari Sakura.

"Kita pulang." Sasuke terus menarik tangan Sakura. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan langkah cepat, warga Konoha yang melihat mereka segera tersenyum dan menyapa pasangan muda tersebut. Sakura ikut tersenyum dan membalas sapaan mereka, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menghiraukan satu pun dari mereka.

Saat hendak memasuki distrik Uchiha, _onyx_ Sasuke menangkap sebuah toko kue ulang tahun dengan beberapa pajangan kue di sana. Benar juga, dua hari lagi pemuda itu berulang tahun. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tampak sibuk membalas sapaan para warga Konoha. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mungkin istri mungilnya itu sudah mempersiapkan kejutan untuknya seperti tahun lalu. Namun tahun ini sepertinya berbeda, karena Sasuke tahun lalu melupakan hari pentingnya tersebut. Bukan hanya tahun lalu, tahun-tahun sebelumnya –sebelum ia menikah dengan Sakura pun- ia selalu saja melupakan hari terbesarnya itu.

Tahun ini umur Sasuke beranjak sembilan belas tahun. Masih sangat muda bagi seorang pria yang sudah berumah tangga. Faktanya, hanya merekalah yang telah menikah di rookie sembilan. Setahun setelah perang shinobi yang keempat usai, Sasuke langsung mengajak Sakura menikah. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan rumah tangga selama dua tahun, memang banyak masalah yang datang di kehidupan mereka, namun tentu saja dapat mereka tangani dengan baik.

"-_kun_? Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar nada panggilan Sakura yang mulai meninggi. Sasuke menoleh pada istrinya itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"…Hn?" gumamnya bertanya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut karena ternyata sedari tadi ocehannya tak didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Huh! Ternyata dari tadi kau tak mendengar ucapanku yah?" Sakura berkacak pinggang. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan wajah datar dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku bilang … besok aku seharian di rumah sakit, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang sakit." Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian kembali berkata, "mungkin tidak hanya besok, seminggu ini aku akan sibuk bekerja."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Sibuk? Bagaimana dengan ulang tahun Sasuke besok lusa?

"Tapi besok lusa-"

"Huft! Tapi sesibuk apapun, aku pasti akan menjalaninya. Mereka –orang sakit- sangat membutuhkanku, iya 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mengait lengan Sasuke dengan cengiran, Sasuke kembali tutup mulut. Omongannya tadi terpotong akibat ucapan Sakura, dan sepertinya pria itu tidak mempunyai minat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata _onyx_-nya seraya bangun dari kasur. Ia melirik ke samping kanannya, istrinya sudah lenyap entah ke mana. Sasuke mengucek matanya dengan pelan dan melangkah keluar kamarnya, hendak mencari istrinya. Saat di dapur, ia menemukan sepiring nasi goreng dengan memo di sampingnya. Sasuke membaca memo tulisan tangan istrinya tersebut dengan alis yang menyatu.

**Sasuke-**_**kun,**_** aku ada pekerjaan di rumah sakit. Aku takut membangunkanmu tadi, tidurmu nyenyak 'kan?**

**Sarapanmu ada di atas meja, semoga kau suka.**

**Semoga pagimu menyenangkan!**

**Salam sayang,**

**Sakura.**

Sasuke meremas memo tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan dan menyantap makanannya. Nasi goreng buatan Sakura terasa hambar tanpa kehadiran sang pembuat di sampingnya.

'_-mungkin tidak hanya besok, seminggu ini aku akan sibuk bekerja.'_

"Cih."

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Kesal terhadap perasaannya yang kecewa terhadap Sakura. Tapi tunggu- apakah mungkin ini adalah bagian dari rencana Sakura? Apakah istrinya itu merencanakan sesuatu?

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya saat membayangkan Sakura akan memberinya kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya besok. Sepertinya tidak masalah berpikir optimis tentang istrinya. Mana mungkin istrinya itu melupakan hari ulang tahunnya 'kan? Sebab tahun lalu, dan tahun lalunya lagi, Sakura lah yang nampak begitu antusias menyambut hari ulang tahunnya. Ya, pasti Sakura sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Tapi sayang sekali, dugaan Uchiha Sasuke tidak tepat. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, Sakura bahkan belum memberinya ucapan selamat pagi ini. Semalam Sakura juga tak mengatakan apa-apa perihal hari ulang tahunnya itu, membuat Sasuke gemas untuk bertanya.

"Sakura…"

"Apa?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Tersirat keraguan dalam wajah Sasuke, membuat Sakura kembali memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengaduk nasi goreng yang kini di masaknya.

"Tidak adakah hal yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa memandang Sasuke, wanita itu masih disibukkan oleh masakannya.

"Ah!" Tersadar akan sesuatu, Sakura segera menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menunggu ucapan –yang Sasuke yakin adalah ucapan ulang tahunnya- dari Sakura. "Hari ini aku sangat sibuk. Hari ini kau tidak ada misi 'kan? Bisa kau antarkan makan siang untukku nanti?" Senyum tipis Sasuke seketika pudar saat mendengar ucapan istrinya yang tadi ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Hanya itu?" Nada dingin tersirat jelas dalam lontaran Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk mantap tanpa menyadari nada dingin dari suara suaminya. Wanita itu meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng di depan Sasuke dan sepiring lagi untuknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura menyuap sesendok nasi ke mulutnya dengan wajah bertanya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan seraya meneguk rasa kecewa yang menghinggapinya saat ini. Sakura makan dengan terburu-terburu, sedangkan Sasuke mash belum menyentuh nasi goreng buatan istrinya tersebut.

Sakura berdiri ketika piring di depannnya telah kosong. Wanita itu mengangkat piring tersebut dan mencucinya. "Aku duluan, Sasuke-_kun_, habiskan sarapanmu." Sakura mengecup pelan pipi Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Sasuke dapat melihat punggung Sakura yang perlahan menjauh dan keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Sluuurrppp! Wah, Sakura-_chan_ keterlaluan, sluurrpp!" Naruto tetap mengeluarkan argumennya walaupun mulutnya telah dipenuhi oleh ramen andalannya. Sasuke mengangguk seraya merespon ucapan Naruto. "Aku tak menyangka Sakura-_chan_ dapat melupakan hari besar suami kesayangannya!" lanjut Naruto saat mulutnya telah kosong.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat. Mulutnya sudah terlalu malas untuk berbicara.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan, Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn, entahlah." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Paman, bungkus ramen miso satu," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Bungkus? Untuk siapa?"

"Sakura." Naruto menyipitkan matanya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ternyata kau suami yang baik hati, Teme~" Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal mendengar godaan Naruto. "Teme, traktir aku yah! Kau 'kan sedang berulang tahun!" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan malas, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada setumpuk mangkok kosong di samping Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah sebelum merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar ramen Naruto. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sasuke beranjak pergi dari kedai ramen tersebut tanpa menghiraukan ucapan terimakasih dari Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dilihatnya Ino menghampirinya dengan senyuman, diikuti Sai di belakangnya. "Otanjoubi omedetou!" Ino memamerkan senyumnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis –namun sebetulnya miris- demi merespon ucapan Ino. Ino saja mengingat ulang tahunnya, bisa-bisanya istri _pink_-nya itu tak mengingatnya. Menyedihkan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke," ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Sasuke sekali lagi tersenyum tipis.

"Di mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

"Dia ada di ruangannya, akan kupanggilkan!" Ino dengan cekatan melintas di depan Sasuke dan Sai. Hening. Sasuke memang agak canggung berbicara dengan Sai ; yang katanya disebut-sebut sebagai penggantinya saat Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha.

"Sakura tadi sedang memeriksa Neji, tapi sekarang mungkin dia sudah ada di ruangannya," ucap Sai yang bertujuan untuk memecah keheningan. Namun sayang, ucapannya itu malah membuat Sasuke memanas.

"Apakah sebelum menikah denganku, Sakura pernah akrab dengan seorang lelaki?" tanya Sasuke. Sai sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan pemuda raven tersebut, namun kemudian segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pernah."

"Siapa?"

"Kazekage dari Suna, Gaara." Sai ingin sekali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang mengeras. Ternyata menggoda mantan _missing-nin_ tersebut memang mengasyikkan.

"Sejak kapan? Apakah sampai sekarang mereka masih akrab? Sejauh mana keakraban mereka?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi, rasa canggung berbicara dengan Sai seketika lenyap dikarenakan rasa cemburunya yang kini menyelimuti hati pria tersebut.

"Sejak kau pergi dari Konoha. Tentu saja mereka masih akrab. Sejauh mana? Entahlah, tapi aku yakin Gaara punya perasaan khusus terhadap Sakura." Rahang Sasuke semakin mengeras. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia segera melintas melewati Sai.

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana? Sakura belum datang!" cegah Sai.

"Pulang. Berikan ini pada Sakura," ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan bungkusan ramen tadi dan segera melenggang pergi. Sai meneguk ludahnya, merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya dapat berdoa agar ia diberi keselamatan saat menjelaskannya pada Sakura nanti.

~~~0~~~

"Jidat!" Sakura menoleh pada Ino sejenak, sebelum kemudian kembali berkutat pada kertas-kertas di depannya.

"Suamimu menunggu di luar," kata Ino. "Kau tega sekali, berada di rumah sakit walau hari ini hari penting." Sakura menoleh pada Ino dengan pandangan heran.

"Penting?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jangan bilang … kau lupa?" Sakura semakin menampilkan raut wajah bingung.

"Lupa apa? Ada apa dengan hari ini?" tanya Sakura mulai penasaran. Ino menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Astaga! Kau begitu tega! Hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke!" Tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia refleks menoleh pada tanggal yang berada di sudut mejanya. Sebuah lingkaran tertera pada tanggal di kalender tersebut. 23 Juli.

"A-astaga … aku, aku lupaaa!" teriak Sakura histeris. Ino sampai menutup lubang telinganya akibat pekikan mematikan dari istri muda Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. "Inoo! Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?! BAGAIMANA INI?!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino dengan kencang.

"Pantas saja Sasuke selalu bertanya hal aneh padaku! Hwaaa! Aku istri yang jahaaaatt!" Ino memandang sahabatnya yang daritadi berbicara sendirian itu dengan pandangan _sweatdrop_.

"Lebih baik kau bertemu Sasuke sekarang, sebelum terlambat," usul Ino. Sakura mengangguk cepat dan keluar dari ruangannya. Baru saja ia membuka kenop pintu, ia langsung dikagetkan oleh Sai yang datang membawa sebungkus ramen di tangannya.

"Kalau kau mencari Sasuke, dia sudah pulang. Dia titip ini padaku." Sai menyerahkan bungkusan ramen itu.

"Pulang? Kenapa? Dia marah padaku?" ucap Sakura gusar. Sai mengedikkan bahunya, pura-pura tidak tahu. "Sasuke pasti marah padakuuu!" Sakura segera berlari kencang keluar, meninggalkan Sai dan Ino yang saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan heran.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 p.m, dan Sakura belum bertemu oleh suaminya –yang entah menghilang ke mana itu-. Rasa bersalah kini menghinggapi Sakura. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar-benar marah? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tak mencintainya lagi? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menceraikannya? Tidak. TIDAK! Sakura menggeleng pelan, menghapus pikiran-pikiran konyolnya.

"Sasuke…" lirih Sakura pelan. Ia sudah berkeliling di berbagai tempat, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan suaminya ataupun orang yang mengetahui di mana suaminya berada. Sakura menoleh pada jam besar yang berada di pusat desa Konoha. Pukul 11.45 p.m. Lima belas menit lagi, maka berakhirlah hari terbesar Sasuke. Nafas Sakura ngos-ngosan, ia tak peduli bagaimana bentuk kue tart yang dari tadi dibawanya. Yang ia peduli sekarang hanyalah Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. _Emerald _Sakura menyapu seluruh sudut kota Konoha, sampai ia melihat seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya.

"Naruto!" serunya kencang. Naruto sontak menoleh.

"Eh? Sakura-_chan?"_ Naruto tampak terkejut melihat Sakura berlari menghampirinya dengan kue tart di tangannya.

"Sasuke, di mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara mendesak.

"Teme? Teme baru saja bersamaku. Mungkin dia sudah pulang ke rumahmu."

"…hah?" Setelah bergumam seperti itu, Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto. Sakura meloncat dari atap ke atap, ia memaksimalkan kecepatannya.

Ia sedikit bernafas lega saat rumahnya sudah nampak di depannya. Ia segera masuk dan menemukan Sasuke yang tercenggang kaget melihat keadaan istrinya yang kacau balau. Rambut berantakan, wajah kusut, ngos-ngosan, kue tart tak berbentuk, dan lain-lain.

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke dan melihat ke dinding rumahnya ; tepatnya ke arah jam dindingnya. Pukul 11.59 p.m.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura meletakkan kue tart di atas meja dan memeluk Sasuke dengan cepat, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Sakura?"

"Otanjoubi omedetou…" bisik Sakura pelan.

TING! TING!

Sakura melepas pelukannya saat ia mendengar dentuman jam dindingnya, pertanda bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 a.m.

"Sakura…" Sakura tak menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke dan berhambur ke pelukan pria itu lagi.

"Maaf, maafkan aku…" lirih Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_ … seharusnya, aku tak melupakan hari terpenting ini…" ucap Sakura penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura pelan.

"Tapi aku … aku sangat terlambat mengucapkan selamat padamu. Seharusnya aku yang pertama kali mengucapkannya…" Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau memang bukan yang pertama mengucapkannya, tapi setidaknya kau orang terakhir yang mengucapkannya." Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Eh?" Sasuke tak meresponnya dan hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau … marah padaku?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Bohong," celetuk Sakura dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

"Aku memang kecewa, tapi aku tak marah padamu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau menemuiku di rumah sakit?" Gerakan Sasuke terhenti. "Kau dari mana saja? Kau menghindar dariku 'kan?" Sasuke ingin sekali mencubit pipi Sakura yang digembungkan itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Lalu? Kau darimana saja?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Sasuke … katakan padaku, kau tak selingkuh 'kan?" Sasuke menatap malas istrinya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kau dari mana?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar penasaran. "Katakan padaku~" Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah.

"Itu…"

.

"Apa?! Kau mencari informasi tentang hubunganku dan Gaara?" Sakura tak dapat menahan tawanya saat Sasuke bercerita dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Jangan bilang kau keliling Konoha hanya untuk itu!" Sasuke menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Astaga! Jadi kau benar-benar keliling Konoha?" ucap Sakura takjub.

"Ck, sudahlah. Jangan menggodaku, Sakura!" Sakura tertawa keras.

"Memangnya dari mana kau mendapat desas-desus kalau aku akrab dengan Gaara?"

"Sai, dia yang bilang padaku." Sakura sekali lagi tertawa.

"Dia berbohong! Kami hanya teman, berbicara dengannya saja jarang, apalagi akrab dengannya!" Sasuke menggeram kesal, bisa-bisanya dia tertipu oleh pemuda seperti Sai.

"Kau sangat pecemburu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau benar-benar tak rela kehilanganku 'kan~?"

"Kubilang cukup, Sakura!" Sakura sekali lagi tertawa lepas.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke-_kun_, seharusnya aku menemanimu seharian ini…" lirih Sakura. Sasuke memandangnya datar, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah…" Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sakura singkat. "-ini bukan salahmu, salahkan pekerjaanmu." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi aku sudah membeli kue tart! Kau mau coba?" ucapnya sumringah. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Yang itu besok saja…" Sasuke menyeringai dan langsung menindih tubuh Sakura. "…aku lebih tertarik memakanmu sekarang."

"Kyaa-hmmpphh-" Sasuke kembali menampilkan seringai seksi-nya.

"Sebagai bayaran atas perlakuanmu hari ini, kau harus menemaniku malam ini…" Sakura merasa geli saat deru nafas Sasuke menerpa telinganya.

"-persiapkan dirimu, Nyonya Uchiha."

**-The End-**

**What is this thing? =="**

**Ah! Hai minna! Satu lagi oneshoot untuk ulang tahun Sasuke :3**

**Otanjoubi omedetouuuuu Sasuke-kuuuunnn~ Semoga cepet-cepet nikah dengan Sakura :***

**Pertahankan style rambut pantat ayammu xD Pertahankan sifat dinginmu, tapi semoga kau tambah care dengan Sakura dan teman-temanmu :***

**Oh ya, minnaaa review pleaseeeeee :D**

**Arigatou,**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


End file.
